


A Whole New World

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Series: angel's birthday extravaganza [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some hurt/comfort, a the little mermaid au of sorts, and finn's magic, finn's a mermaid poe's a human, they're both kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Finn just saved his kingdom from the powerful Snoke and the people that have been terrorizing them for years. He should be happy - he is happy, except for one small thing.He can't stop thinking about Poe.





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this (and four other fics that will eventually be posted fsdkjs) for my friend's birthday. this is a universe we came up w together where finn and poe are both princes (finn's a mermaid and poe's a human) and they meet when they're like 5 and become best friends. stuff happens and they're separated when they're about 16, only meeting again when Finn goes on a mission to try to get his kingdom back and poe gets hurt in the effort (this takes place two weeks after)

The  kingdom is safe.

It's in tatters, has barely begun the long road of recovery from the major damage, the good people they lost, but it's safe.

They're safe.

Finn has been working nonstop in the time since their victory, going between the rebuilding effort and the hospitals, coordinating his people, trying to keep the kingdom going when so many are nursing such deep wounds after years of Snoke’s misery. He's barely seen either of his mothers, only occasionally passing by them at the hospital while they're busy with one patient after another.

He can't stop thinking about Poe.

Poe, the beautiful man with the same kind heart he'd had as a child. Poe, the young human king that had nothing but the utmost respect of those around him. Poe, the absolute idiot that may have given his life to help Finn, that had fought on Finn's behalf in a world he'd never been in, in a  _ body _ he'd never been in, without a second thought.

It had been so long since they'd last seen each other, but - but Poe kept the bracelet. Poe still  _ wears _ the bracelet. Poe had his own people, his own kingdom to lead, but he had never forgotten about Finn. He had never stopped caring about Finn.

He doesn't know what he'll do if Poe isn't okay.

Two weeks after their victory the queens tell him he needs to take the rest of the day off at the very least, that he's of no use to his people if he's burned out and distracted.

He knows they're right so he doesn't put up a fight. He brings them up to speed on the ongoing projects and takes leave of the castle.

He goes to the surface.

The waters are calm, far too steady and quiet to give him any sort of distraction from what he may find when he reaches the surface. From the fact that he, apparently, is able to become human at will, that he’s got the same powers that were used to try to kill him, to try to destroy his family and people.

It's a long swim to the shore.

The beach is deserted when he arrives, the only signs of life in the form of a flock of birds that take flight when he surfaces. He lets the waves push him onto shore and lays on the hot sand, feels the drops of water on his skin start to evaporate under the bright sun. His tail begins to itch.

For a moment he thinks about sliding down into the water and disappearing before anyone sees him.

Instead, he shuts his eyes and tries to focus on the energy deep inside him, crackling under his skin as it grows. 

It's a strange sensation, uncomfortable, the pull at his limbs almost every painfully tight, but he focuses through it. He shuts everything out, the waves washing over his lower body, the heat of the sun, the salty fresh air all disappearing until there's nothing but the energy.

Everything goes white.

When he comes to his tail has become two, stiff and unyielding. His teeth are flat against his tongue, dull, and most of his body has been wrapped in fabric that pulls at him when he rolls onto his front. 

He pushes himself up onto his tails - legs - barely wobbling at all when he stands straight up. He takes a few steps, tries not to overcompensate for the strange heaviness, the different centre of gravity, apparently forgetting most of what he'd learned in the two weeks he'd been in his normal body.

Overall, he's far more successful than the first time he'd had to do this.

It gets easier as he makes his way to the Dameron castle. Kind of, anyway. Physically.

He's pretty sure it's not normal for his heart to be racing like this, though.

 

\--

 

The guards standing outside the door both eye him as he approaches. 

“The castle is closed to the public today.”

“I'm not - I need to see Poe.”

The guard is silent for a moment, her face absolutely stoic. “The king is not receiving visitors right now.”

He swallows. “Leia, then. Please, I'm a friend. My name is Finn.”

The guard looks at her partner, the two of them sharing a silent conversation for a long moment until she finally nods once. “Wait here.”

The guard enters the castle, leaving him with the other guard.

Several minutes pass with the guard refusing to answer any of his questions, not so much as a grunt coming from him. Finn’s not even completely sure that he blinks while he’s standing there. Eventually he gives up and crosses his arms over his chest, looking at the line of trees that lead away from the castle as he tells himself the silence doesn't have to mean anything.

It’s not a sign that there’s something wrong. 

The door opens several minutes later, the guard followed by a sight for very sore eyes.

“Finn!” Leia quickly closes the gap between them and pulls him into a tight hug. “It's good to see you, son.”

He hugs her back, the joints in the middle of his legs - ankles or knees, it's been so long since he and Poe had taught each other about this stuff - suddenly weak and threatening to buckle under him. “Poe - is Poe -”

“He's okay, he'll be okay.” Leia pulls back, her hands firm on his arms. “He was in rough shape when you brought him back but he should make a full recovery. We can go see him, if you'd like.”

He nods. “Please.”

 

\--

 

They catch each other up on the past couple of weeks as she leads him through the castle.

She doesn't seem surprised when he tells her about the powers, but she stops them in front of a door before he can ask her about it. “Just give me one moment.”

She's gone as soon as he nods. He looks around the empty hall, his gaze catching on a beautiful portrait of Shara and Kes with a young Poe that makes his chest begin to ache again.

He wonders if this is how it is for all humans.

It's a beautiful painting, the three of them smiling, warm and proud. Poe must have been only three or four years old there, not much younger than when they had first met. His face was still chubby and round, so different from the angles he grew into.

The door creaks open and makes him jump. He finds his balance just as Leia steps into the hallway again. She smiles gently, squeezes his arm. “He's just resting, you can go in.”

He nods, swallowing down the lump in his throat, stepping through the doorway. Leia shuts the door but when he glances back he realizes she's left them alone. 

Poe is curled up on the bed, his eyes wide when their gazes meet. “Finn,” He breathes Finn's name out, something too close to awe for Finn’s comfort.

He steps forward, completely and utterly unable to discern Poe's state under the clothes he's wearing. Poe's smiling, but he looks exhausted even as he beckons Finn onto the bed. There's a cut on his jaw.

“Did it work? Leia told me it did but we hadn't heard anything and - I didn't, I couldn't -” Poe pauses, the worry on his features deepening into a full frown. “How did you get legs again?”

He kneels onto the bed, moving closer until there's only a foot left between them. “Yeah, we - we did it.”

“That's so great, Finn.” Poe smiles softly and cups his jaw, his fingers hot against Finn's skin. “You know, you look pretty upset for someone who just saved his kingdom.”

He stares at Poe, the knot of anxiety in his stomach bursting, spiking under his skin, a tight pull that reminds him how close he came to losing his best friend. He takes a deep breath. 

Poe frowns, his thumb rubbing over Finn's cheekbone. “Finn?”

He opens his mouth, barely able to get the words out. “I thought I lost you.”

Poe's frown deepens. “What?”

“When Snoke - when he - when you got hurt, I - I thought you died. You transformed back to a person and we were still so deep underwater and -” His voice breaks, a sharp ache in his throat.

Poe tugs at Finn's shirt and tugs him closer, wrapping his arm around Finn's waist and tucking his head into Finn's neck. “You didn't lose me, okay? I'm here. I'm right here.”

He takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes and feels Poe's hand steady on his back. “You still got hurt.”

“Just a couple broken ribs, nothing that won't heal.” Poe leans back, smiling at him. His gorgeous dark eyes are as warm as always, bright even with the heavy bags beneath them trying to weigh them down. “I'm okay, Finn. I'm fine. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.”

He breathes a laugh. “Still as stubborn as ever, huh.”

Poe hums, cups his jaw with a delicate touch. He leans into the contact, puts his hand on Poe's arm and slides it up until he feels the familiar fabric on his wrist, worn soft from age. “I can't believe you still wear it.”

Poe grins, his gaze dropping to the matching band on Finn's wrist. “We said forever.”

“Yeah,” He murmurs. “We did.”

Still smiling, he traces over the shell of Finn’s ear with his fingertip. “You know, the first thing I remember from that day was washing up on shore, seeing a big tail disappear under the water. Felt like I was five again.”

He laughs and closes his eyes so he can focus on Poe's touch. “It would've been a lot better if it hadn't involved you almost dying.”

The usual smart ass remark Poe's always got up his sleeve doesn't come.

He opens his eyes. Poe is staring at him, something indecipherable in his gaze. “What?”

“You have legs.”

“I do.” He rolls onto his back, slow enough that he stays close to Poe and keeps Poe’s hand where it’s resting on his chest, lifting one leg up into the air. “They’re still really weird, though.”

Poe laughs softly, the melodic sound cut short with a wince at the sudden movement in his chest. “So you can just - you can give yourself legs whenever you want?”

“I guess? Maybe?” He stares at his foot, watches himself wiggle his toes. “It’s - weird. I haven’t really had time to look into it, so I have no idea if there’s a time limit to it or anything. I’m pretty sure Leia might know more about it but it’s just not - it’s a pretty low priority, right now.”

“You still came to visit me, though.”

“Of course I did.” He lets his head roll to the side and covers Poe's hand on his chest with his own. “I'm not going to lose you again, not after everything we’ve been through.”

“I used to picture this.” Poe murmurs, barely audible in the quiet room.

“Having broken ribs?”

“No, wise ass.” Poe pushes at his chest. “You here. Us the same species, just two people that live in the same world. Not kings, or - magical, apparently, just two people.”

He squeezes Poe's hand. “I've thought about that too.”

Poe searched his gaze for something. He opens his mouth, pauses, and shuts it again without so much as a grunt. Instead, he leans forward and presses his mouth to Finn’s.

Finn doesn't move, stays frozen against Poe's soft lips, the fingertips pressing gently into his jaw.

Poe shifts back, his face still only a handful of inches from Finn’s, his gaze glued to Finn's.

Poe kissed him.

“You kissed me.”

Poe bites his lip, quickly jerking his head in an affirmative motion.

“Was it a friend kiss?”

Poe stares at him for a moment before shaking his head.

That was a romantic gesture.

Poe kissed him. Romantically.

He kisses Poe.

He moves too quickly and their teeth knock together, Poe's nose digging into his cheek, but Poe cups his jaw again and tilts his head and -

It's good.

It’s  _ really _ good.

Poe's so warm, his mouth soft and pliant as it moves against Finn’s. It doesn't really taste like anything, vaguely of something sweet that Finn doesn't recognize, but it feels so nice, like something inside him is lighting up, like he's surrounded by Poe.

He holds onto Poe's arm, careful to not lean on him even as something in him tells him to get as close as he possibly can, to somehow share the molecules that make him up so that they're one.

He breaks the kiss, rubs his forehead to Poe's the way he would if they were underwater. Poe's mouth is a little swollen, a flush spread across his cheeks, his eyes half shut. 

He did that.

“I love you.”

He stares at Poe.

“I love you so much, Finn.” Poe smiles at him, a strange mix of a smile and a frown twisting his face. He brushes his hand over Finn's cheek. “I've loved you for so long.”

Poe loves him.

Poe  _ loves _ him.

A bubble in his chest pops and sends a wave of warmth rolling through him. He smiles at Poe, tries to breathe through the dizzying rush. “I love you too.”

Poe laughs, a quiet melody just for him. He kisses Finn's cheek, his nose, the tip of his jaw, everywhere he can reach without moving his chest.

He cups Poe's jaw, thumbing at the hair beginning to grow on it. “I want to be with you.”

“Me too,” Poe takes a deep breath. “But we’re not even the same species.”

“That didn't stop us when we were kids.”

That's enough to make Poe grin. He bites his lip. “How would we even manage it? You literally live in the ocean.”

“I'm here now.” Because of something he doesn't really understand, something that may or may not have a time limit to it. He sighs. “I don't know if it would work, but Poe -”

“I know,” Poe smiles at him. “Me too. But we both have kingdoms to run.”

“I know. I know it's not something to take lightly, but it wouldn't be the first time two kingdoms merged.”

A small grins pulls at the corner of Poe's mouth. “Between a human and a mermaid?”

He shrugs. “I don't think it's undoable. It could be good for our people.”

“Who can't even be in a room together?”

“That was true for us and you still became my best friend.” He pauses, drags his thumb over Poe's jaw as the wave of warmth comes back. “I still fell in love with you.”

Poe breathes a laugh, a puff of air against his cheek. 

He bites his lip. “You know this isn't a personal decision right?”

Poe laughs, his features twisting in confusion. “No?”

“No.” He shakes his head, his gaze traveling over Poe's face. “I take my role as king very seriously - I care about my people.”

“I know you do.”

“And as king, I can't imagine finding a better partner than you.”

Slowly, Poe's features lift into a soft smile. His fingers trail over Finn's shoulder, warm on his arm. “Not even a mermaid?”

He grins. “Not even a mermaid.”

Poe sighs. “That's funny because the best king I know, the best  _ man _ I know happens to be a mermaid.”

He laughs. “Yeah, it's too bad I can't just marry myself, huh?”

Poe whacks his shoulder with a soft smile, his eyes shining. 

“See, I have a problem.” Something shifts in his chest, gentle and utterly overwhelming as it settles into place. “The man I'm in love with lives on land. Whether I'm with him or not I'm going to want to see him, so I'm probably going to end up spending too much time on land one way or another.”

Poe takes a deep breath. “If we - if we tried this, I couldn't just put you before my people. You couldn't put me before yours.”

“I know.” He nods. “But we’re both people - slightly different people, but still people - and I'm apparently magic and I know it might not work and it probably won't be easy, but - I could be a part of your world. And you could be a part of mine.”

For a long moment Poe just looks at him. The quiet nod that follows, the twitch of Poe's mouth as he gives in to a small smile is enough to send Finn's heart racing in a quiet euphoria.

The kiss helps too.

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i'd write a magical au but i love this universe with my whole heart so if i have time i want to write more (hence the vague intro a/n sklfjdk)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
